


Mommy takes care of her boy

by TheDevilsDom (Zenniet)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Non-Human Genitalia, Pegging, Pet Names, Submissive Leviathan, frankly excessive use of the term 'baby', levi has two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/TheDevilsDom
Summary: Just some mommy kink with Leviathan, a request from my blog!Request: May I ask for Levi with some soft domming and a side of mommy kink please? I just feel like he doesn't take very good care of himself and he needs someone to love and pamper him but also occasionally use a firm hand when he gets neglects himself. Maybe the reader could need to tempt Levi away from his games and into a nice warm bath and then give him a handjob and a face full of titties for being such a good boy? Thank you!
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Mommy takes care of her boy

You finish putting on a big t-shirt and some shorts as you crawl into bed, checking your D.D.D and seeing its bright screen flash the time: _1:47 AM_. A little later than you would normally like to be turning in for the night, but you’d ended up getting caught up in some schoolwork that you hadn’t remembered was due tomorrow, and figured that you could spare the couple of hours you needed in order to get it done on time.

Your knees dig into the plush surface of your bed while you idly scroll through your D.D.D, checking to make sure that you don’t have any messaged that you’ve neglected to check. No texts, nothing on social media, no notifications from your RAD apps informing you about late work, and finally you decide to check on that messaging app that Levi and his gamer friends use.

You haven’t gotten any new messages from him since the last time you checked a couple hours ago. You look back on that conversation.

**MC:**  
>> I’ve got a little bit of schoolwork I gotta do, shouldn’t take too long

**Levi:**  
>> Good luck, just wrapping up a match now

**MC:  
** >> I want you to go to bed at a reasonable hour  
>> Even if I’m not there to give you your goodnight kisses and tuck you in

**Levi:**  
>> Yeah, fine ok

**MC:**  
>> Goodnight, baby boy  
>> Have fun slaying those noobs

Except that was a handful of ours ago, close to 9PM, and if the little green dot by Levi’s profile picture was anything to go off of, he hadn’t gone to bed at a reasonable hour like you’d requested of him. It wasn’t the first time you’d asked this of him and he hadn’t listened. You sigh and roll your eyes, rubbing at them with the back of your hand to wake yourself up just a little bit. Walking around your room, you grab everything you need, not bothering to change out of your pajamas before heading out to Leviathan’s room.

You really don’t know why he can’t just listen to your instructions. You’ve come to grow accustomed to playing the role of his mommy fairly frequently, and he’s come to know that when you give him instructions, he should follow them. He knows that you know what’s best for him, and you’ve actually managed to get him to improve his life a fair bit since this little arrangement started. You’ve gotten him to clean his room at least semi-regularly, and he’s actually been eating properly and showering… sometimes? Which was at least better than what he was doing before.

So you expected that when you told him to go to sleep before midnight, he’d listen.

But he didn’t, and you’re heading over there to confront him about it.

Your knuckles rap on the door and you take a small step back and wait for him to answer, but a minute passes and you don’t hear anything. You knock again, louder this time, and you get the immediate response of the sound of rapid, clumsy movement and heavy footsteps from the other side of the door.

The door inches open just enough for you to see the bright orange of his eye looking at you, and you swear that for a second you can _see_ him consider closing the door on your when he spots your disappointed expression, but he does eventually open the door.

The room inside is dark, save for the glow of his computer and Henry’s tank. Leviathan himself is somewhat hunched over, bringing him down closer to your height. You give him a gentle poke to his belly,

“Fix your posture.” You tell him, and he immediately straightens his back and stands at his full height. He fiddles with his fingers in front of his body, eyes looking down and away from you and lips drawn to a tight line. Very _obviously_ guilty. The silence between you stretched out and you saw him get more and more wrapped up in his thoughts by the second. You could see him spiraling in his head and you swear tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

“Oh, baby,” You shush with a little sigh, reaching your hand up to cup his cheek, “You know you did something wrong, hm?” He nods against you.

“’M sorry,” He mutters, “I didn’t realize it got so late…” His voice is so small. As he speaks, he brings a hand up to the space between his neck and his shoulder, fingers pressing into the muscle there with a little wince. Almost as soon as he realizes that he’s doing it, he snaps his hand back down to his side, but you’d already noticed.

His poor posture and constant sitting at his desk leaves him prone to muscle aches, especially in his back, and you’d told him before that if he’d just fix the way he sits and stretch every now and again, that it’d fix it. Though, it’s apparent to you that he hasn’t exactly been doing that.

“Baby boy,” You put your hand over where his was and squeeze the muscle, feeling the tension in it, “This part’s hurting you, isn’t it?”

His bottom lip quivers under your gaze and you can practically see the negative thoughts swimming about in his head.

“Hey, hey, baby,” You keep massaging his shoulder with your fingertips, your other hand holding his face and gently stroking his cheek with your thumb, “I’m not mad at you, I’m not mad.” You start to try to soothe him as you feel him tremble under your touch, “It’s okay, but you know why I’m upset, right?”

“Mo- Mommy wants to see me happy and healthy,” He repeats the words that you’ve told him time and time again, “And I have to take care of myself.”

“Exactly,” The hand on his cheek moves to on top of his head. You card your fingers through his hair and you can tell that he hasn’t showered in a while. “I’m not angry at you, baby, and nothing you could do would ever make me want to stop taking care of you.” You reassure him, knowing that that’s definitely what’s going through his head.

You stay like that for a moment, petting his head and massaging his shoulder as he recollects himself and works at convincing himself that you’re not about to yell at him and storm out and leave him for one of his brothers. When he’s finally gotten himself reasonably calm, he makes eye contact, bright orange eyes looking at yours through the curtain of his fringe.

“You okay now?” You ask, and he gives a little nod. “I’m gonna go get a bath filled for you, ‘kay?” You slowly stop petting him and pull your hands away. He grabs your wrist for a moment, not wanting you to leave and shooting you a pitiful look, though he eventually relents and allows you to step into his bathroom.

You set up some towels, and plug the bath’s drain and begin to allow it to fill with nice, warm water. You reach into the bag of things you brough and pull out a bath melt that Asmo had given to you a while ago, dropping it into the water and letting it melt out. The room quickly began to smell like lavender and soft flowers, soothing scents that you’re sure will get Leviathan in the mindset to fall asleep afterwards. The final step was pumping a little bit of bubble bath soap into the water and mixing it up so it would foam. Once the tub was fully of warm water and bubbles, you turn off the faucet and poke your head out into the bedroom to call Levi over.

Only to find him back at his computer.

He immediately notices you in the doorway to the bathroom and he freezes like a deer in headlights. You cross your arms and sigh.

“Ah, well,” You grab the hem of your shirt and take it off over your head, exposing your upper half, “If my baby would rather play games, then I can just take a bath all by myself, I suppose.”

“N-no, wait!” He exits out of his game without a second thought and almost trips over himself to get to you as you step back into the bathroom. “I-I wanna take a bath with you, Mommy!” He squeaks out. You give him a pleased smile, happy to at least hear him voice what he wants.

“Come get into the bath, my little prince,” You beckon, leading him into the bathroom. Once he’s inside, you turn around so you can’t see him get undressed. No matter how many times you’ve seen him naked, he still gets all embarrassed when he actually undresses in front of you, so for his sake you’ve decided that this is probably just easier. You hear the shuffling of fabric and then the soft splashing of the water against his skin as he gets himself into the tub while you undress yourself.

By the time you turn around, he’s seated in the bathtub, knees drawn up and hands pressed into the floor of the tub, sitting almost like a dog. Between the color in the water from the bath melt and the foam on top from the bubble bath, you can’t really see anything beneath the water and you can tell that Leviathan is more comfortable like this.

Though, with his eyes glued to your tits, you don’t really know how much he’s thinking at the moment.

“See anything you like, baby boy?” You chuckle as you lower yourself into the warm water. Immediately, as though suddenly remembering where he is and what’s going on, Leviathan’s whole face flushes a deep red and he looks away from you. “Oh, you can look, you know?”

You pick up a little plastic pitcher you’d set on the edge of the tub, the one you use particularly for bath time with Levi, and scoop up some bath water with it. You pour the bubbly water across your chest and watch Leviathan as he’s torn between averting his gaze and staring at the show in front of him. You reach beneath the water and take his hand in yours, guiding it to your chest.

“I want my little Lord of Shadows to tell me what he wants, you know?” You still remember the first time you let him touch you here. He was so eager that he was rough enough to almost hurt, and when you admonished him for it, he was hesitant to touch you for _days_. Now though, he’s learned, and he’s gentle even though he’s so, _so_ grateful to be able to touch you like this.

“Sweet boy,” Your hand taps his wrist, “I still need to get you clean. Do you want to turn around for me?”

He immediately pulls back and nods diligently, turning around just as you asked. With his back to you, you get on your knees and use the pitcher to gradually pour water down his back, working upwards until you get to his hair. You start on that, instructing him to close his eyes as you pour water across his locks and get them nice and wet.

Once you’re ready, you take some lavender scented shampoo and start to work it into his hair, your hands massaging his scalp. You can see his body start to relax as he lets out that sound that he _swears_ isn’t purring, even though it sounds a lot like purring. At some point while you’re washing his hair, he slips into his demon form. You’re not sure if he knows that he did, but you don’t say anything as you gently wash his horns as well.

Your next step after you wash the shampoo out of his hair is to move down to his body. You take a washcloth, pouring some soap on it, and get to work scrubbing down his back. You pause along the way, using your thumbs to work into some of the tense muscles, hearing Levi let out soft moans at the feeling. As you work down his back, you can see flush spread down his neck and shoulders, he knows what comes after this.

He gives a little yelp when you start to wash his chest. You lean against him, your tits pressing into his back as your washcloth is rubbed across his front. He gives a little whine when the rough surface of the cloth is stroked across his nipples, but you don’t linger there too long.

You wash him up with no real issues, though you can easily tell by the blush on his face and the soft, breathy panting that he’s definitely hard beneath the water, though you can’t see it.

“Did that feel good, baby?” Your hand settles on his belly, stroking your thumb across the skin there. He nods, but you don’t move your hand. He _knows_ that you want him to use his words and ask for what he wants. He mutters out a few syllables, his voice dying in his throat each time. You lean forward and nuzzle into the nape of his neck, letting him take his time.

“I- uh… I want Mommy’s hand on my- on my… dicks, please.” He mumbles, but he does manage to get the words out. You smile against his skin.

“What a good little boy I have,” Your hand dips below the water, “Using his words so well.” You follow the skin of his belly down, feeling the slit of his sheath and his two cocks erect and free. He tenses up when you touch him there. Every time your hand dips below his waistline, he always anticipates that you’re going to say that it’s weird, that _he’s_ too weird for you, but you never do. No, every time you touch him there, it’s only to bring him pleasure.

You wrap one hand around his dicks, both upper and lower, with three of your fingers under the bottom one, your index dividing them, and your thumb over the top, and you begin to stroke him. He’s so slick and slippery, despite the water around him.

“Does this feel good, baby?” You purr, beginning to suck a hickey into his neck. He whines, nodding his head. You give him a few seconds to give him a verbal response, though when you realize one isn’t coming without a little prompting, you slow your hand.

“Nn- Mommy, it felt good, it felt good, don’t stop? Please?” He whines, “I- I want you to keep touching me.” You can tell that he’s trying his best to sound confident.

“Of course, baby.” You kiss his neck and speed up your stroking. “You’re my little boy, I’ll give you anything you ask for, ‘cause you deserve all of it.” He gives a loud whine and a harsh shiver at that. The water around you shifts and splashes with the movement of your arm, some spilling out over the side of the tub. His tail snakes up and wraps loosely around your arm, wanting as much contact with you as possible. His hips give little juddering thrusts, pushing his cocks into your hand. You can tell that he’s trying to keep himself still and pliant for you, but is body isn’t quite listening to him.

“Does my baby want to fuck Mommy’s hand?” You ask, and in response he gives you a shaky little nod. “You can take anything you want, my little demon, let yourself feel good.”

His halting thrusts turn into a smooth roll of his hips once he has permission. You lift yourself on your knees a little to look over his shoulder and see his face. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are squeezed shut, lips parted just enough to let out his shaky whimpers and gasps. You’d swear he was getting something more than just a handjob, judging by his expression alone. He’s always been so sensitive and easy to overwhelm, it’s cute.

“Mommy, _Mommyyyy_ , it feels so- so good! ‘M gonna cum, Mommy, can I cum? Please, please let me cum, _nnh!_ ” He cries out, thrusts growing quicker and less coordinated. You’d played orgasm control before, telling him he wasn’t allowed to cum until you gave him permission, and while you haven’t done it recently, he’s grown addicted to the permission, to your authoritative voice telling him what he can and can’t do.

“I want you to cum for me baby.”

That’s all it takes to have Levi falling over the edge, hips bucking into your hand and cries leaving his lips as he cums hard. His cocks throb in your hand, his orgasm going on for what seems like forever until he chokes out a moan and slumps back to lean against you, panting.

“That’s my good boy,” You say, reaching behind you to unplug the drain. “Let’s get this soapy water off of you.” Stepping out of the tub, you take his hand and lead him over to the shower, keeping an eye on him to make sure his knees don’t buckle and send him to the floor.

When you get him in the shower you’re extra gentle as you rinse him down with clean, warm water, making sure you don’t overwhelm him. As for him, his head feels like its full of cotton and he wants nothing more than to lay down with you, though…

“Mommy doesn’t-? I can- I can make you feel good, too, Mommy.” His eyes drifted down your body.

“Not right now,” You rinse yourself off with the water too, “I just want to make sure my baby is nice and taken care of so he can get a good night’s rest.” One of your hands cup his cheek, lifting his head so he’ll look at you. You can see the dark circles under his eyes against his pale skin. “Come on, let’s get you into your pj’s and you can come sleep in my bed with me.” You turn off the shower and step out with him, giving him a towel to dry himself off.

He slips easily into a t-shirt and some long pajama pants before following you off to your room. The walk is quick and quiet, you’re back to your room in no time, with Leviathan shutting the door behind him.

With an easy gesture, you guide him over to your soft bed and he climbs in first, shuffling around until he’s found a position that’ll allow for you to get in and cuddle him.

Once you’re in bed, you open your arms and allow him to get closer and snuggle up with you. He rests his head on your chest and drapes one of his arms across your belly, slinging one leg over one of your own, effectively trapping you there. Not that you’d want to leave, though.

Your hand gently strokes the back of his head, helping to try and lull him to sleep. You feel him fidget and move against you a few times over the next handful of minutes, trying to get comfortable. The concentrated little face he makes when he’s trying to decide if the position he’s found is comfy enough or not is _adorable_ and it makes you smile.

Just when you think he’s dozed off, you move your own position ever so sightly and you feel two things. One, you feel Leviathan tense up against you, meaning he _wasn’t_ asleep, and two, you feel something stiff between his legs.

“I-I’m sorry!” He squeaks out, “I promise I didn’t mean to, I know that you just got me off in the bath tub and I should be going to sleep but-“

You cut off his word vomit with a little pat on his head.

“It’s okay, baby.” You say in a soft, comforting voice. “What were you thinking about that got you so riled up?” You push your thigh up against his cocks and delight in the gasp and the buck of his hips he gives you in response.

“I-It- you- _aahn_ -“ He cuts himself off as he continues to grind against your leg. “So- _so good, Mommy_ ,” Leviathan whines despite you not even really doing anything to him.

“What is it you want, baby?” Your hand finds the small of his back, giving an encouraging little push, “Do you want to hump my leg like a cute little puppy? Or do you have something else you’d rather I do?”

“I- _Mommy!_ I want you in- I- make me feel good? Mommy?” His voice is soft and breathy as he speaks.

“Yes, my little demon, I’ll make you feel good, but I need to know how you want me to do that.” You know that if he doesn’t start talking soon, he’ll be too wrapped up in the feeling to get the words out.

“Inside- inside me? Please?” His hand found your breast, gently kneading it and running his thumb across your nipple over your shirt, as though it’d help convince you to fuck him.

“My baby boy wants me to fill him up?” Your own hand snakes behind him, underneath his waistband. You tease at his hole with one finger, just gently pushing against it, but even that makes him mewl. “So cute and needy for me. Here, I’ll grab what I need.”

He reluctantly peels himself off of you and you get up, stepping out of bed and going into the bag of things you’d originally packed when you went to Leviathan’s room. When he notices that you’d packed with the possibility of fucking him there, his whole face goes red. You can’t help but notice it and chuckle,

“What, Levi? Imagining me bending you over your computer desk?” You take off the bottom of your pajamas and slip on your harness, “Or me having you ride me in your fancy gamer chair? Or I’d take you in your bathtub or against your aquarium.”

“Mommy!” He cries out as you speak, his hand slipping down between his legs to palm at his erections. He doesn’t normally touch himself so openly in front of you, but you can tell that’s he’s _desperate_ despite already having cum just a little while ago.

You toss him a towel and allow him to lay it on the bed and lie down on top of it. Both of you know that this could get a little wet.

“Shh, shh, I know baby,” You take the bottle of lube in your hand and squirt some onto your fingers, slicking them up. “I’m gonna take care of you, alright?” With your other hand, you pull his pants and underwear down, freeing his cocks. Your lubed up finger immediately finds his hole, circling there for just a moment before pushing in slowly.

“Ah- _hah, Mommy!_ ” Pale hips rolling and trying to push down on your finger, you’d swear that he was taking something more substantial than just one finger. You’ve seen him take larger things than even the strap on that you’re going to be giving him now, but he always acts like a virgin being taken for the first time. It’s endearing.

His cocks drool precum onto his belly. He’s always so slick, when you’ve taken his dicks you didn’t even need lube, but to see it just freely dripping and wetting his skin really exemplifies just how turned on he is. He used to be embarrassed by it, saying that he was too messy, but now as you run your fingers through it and use your digits to fuck it into him, all he can do is moan and clench around you.

Running your full hand through the puddle of precum on his belly, you stroke your strap a couple times and watch his eyes track your hand like a predator seeing its prey. When you line up and start to push in, he gives a loud cry.

“It’s-! It’s so much! So much, Mommy!” Tears brim in his eyes at the sensation of steadily being filled. “I want it so bad, pleeease!”

“So good for Mommy,” You pet his thigh as you bottom out, “Taking me so well, such a good boy for me.”

“Pl-Please, Mommy, you- you have to start moving- or-“ He says, then hardly above a whisper, “before I c-cum just from this.”

_Fuck_ , he’s cute.

“My baby’s so needy tonight,” You lean down as you start to roll your hips, dragging your length across his walls. “Cum whenever you need to baby, I want to give you whatever you want, okay?”

“Mhm!” He nods and starts shakily fucking back onto your strap, pushing it to go as deep as possible into him. His eyes squeeze shut and he scrunches his nose in his cute little concentrated expression. “’M sorry Mommy, I’m- I’m so close already, you feel too good inside me.” It comes out as a pathetic whine, sounding almost like a complaint against himself.

“You can cum for me baby, I wanna see you all messy, okay? Cum for me.” You take his cocks in your hand as you had done before, stroking him in time with your thrusts. He writhes and moans and rolls his hips, squirming on the bed.

“C-Cumming! _Mommy!_ ” His thighs bracket your body, trembling and squeezing around you as he clenches around the strap and cum absolutely _covers_ his front. What feels like _buckets_ of sticky white cum spills across his belly and down his sides onto the towel beneath him as he’s lost in the pleasure of his climax. His hands desperately grab at your back, trying to hold onto you as he rides out his orgasm.

When he’s finally finished, he relaxes back down onto the bed, panting. You lean down and give him a kiss on his forehead before you reach over to your nightstand and grab a pack of baby wipes, urging him to stand up so you can remove the towel and give him a quick wipe down with the wipes before allowing him back into the bed. You take off your strap and toss it off to deal with it later, hopping into bed with Leviathan.

The red that was flooding his cheeks is slowly starting to recede, his skin gradually inching back towards its usual pale tones. He latches onto you the moment you get in bed. This time as he cuddles into you, he does look _truly_ sleepy.

“Mmm, I smell like baby wipes.” He says with a little scrunch of his nose. You kiss the tip of his nose,

“Because you _are_ my baby, after all.” Your hand strokes down the back of his head and he mumbles something against you, adjusting his position and making himself comfortable. “You can have nice nights like this if you just come to bed at a normal time.” Your fingers card through his hair.

“Mmkay…” He sighs, resigning to your wishes. He knows he’d do _anything_ for a repeat of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow @thedevilsdom on tumblr to see the shorter stuff i write!


End file.
